


I’d Kill For Him

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' soul has been taken away and Derek would do anything to get it back, to save Stiles.</p><p>Unbeta'ed.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/133740953133/sterek-id-kill-for-him">find it on tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d Kill For Him

“Would you die for him?” the spirit asks, its smoke-like hand tightening around Derek’s throat. “I’ll give him back his lifeforce in exchange for yours, wanna make a deal?”

Derek grins. Dying is easy, he thinks, been there done that, for Cora, for Stiles, for anyone who needed him to die so they could live. Dying has never been an issue.

“I would kill for him,” Derek tries to say, voice strangled by the force preventing him from fully breathing, before he launches his hand through the spirit’s misty form. I’ll be a predator and a killer, he thinks, if only it’d save Stiles’ life.

The spirit laughs, “nice try, but you did notice that I don’t have a proper body, right? This isn’t even gonna hurt m-” it stops mid sentence.  
Derek’s hand is open roughly where the heart would be, if the spirit had one. In his palm, something green glitters and spreads like scattered by some invisible wind. The glitter wirls around inside the spirit’s shape and the smoke-like form turns into ashes at Derek’s feet.

Something unwind in his chest, relief flooding his mind and body. It’s over, he thinks, already heading out of the warehouse and back to town. Back to Stiles.

-

Derek walks into the Stilinski house and goes straight to Stiles’ room. The sheriff is sleeping in the chair by the bed, sitting in the exact same spot Derek left him hours ago after they got the lead on the warehouse address, before he left to chase it. 

He focuses on Stiles’ heartbeats but their rhythm is as slow as they’ve been for the last ten days. His skin is as pale and Derek’s anxiety comes back running.  
“It didn’t work”, he says, frozen in the doorway.

“Derek?” John says, sleepy voice and eyes barely opened. The past days have been hard on him, since that spirit dived into Stiles’ body to rip him of what they later identified as his lifeforce, the closest thing to one’s soul. It’s been hard on him watching Stiles fall down, still alive but an empty shell, not responding to anything around him.

It’s been hard on all of them, witnessing their attempts to wake him up fail, one after the other.

As they found out through research, mostly thanks to Lydia’s intuition and Mason’s inventiveness, the spirit had taken what ancient beliefs identified regarded as the human soul. Stiles’ body was still alive, but his memories, his ability to communicate, what made him human, all gone.

“I thought,” Derek says, “I killed it and I thought- but it didn’t work”, he repeats, his feet leading him to Stiles’ side, sitting beside him on the bed.  
Derek grabs Stiles’ hand and it’s as cold as it was before.  
The sheriff is holding his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, unable to speak yet.  
“We must have missed something,” Derek says.  
The sheriff snorts. “It’s never gonna end isn’t it? I think we’re cursed, could that be a thing?” he lifts his head up and look at Derek. “Even if he had woken up now, there would’ve been something else, there’s always something else,” he sighs.  
Derek shakes his head, “there must be something to do, Sheriff, I’ll call the others. We’ll figure something out.”  
“You can call me John now, Derek, we’re gonna watch my kid die, I think you can call me John.” He gets up on his feet and pats Derek’s shoulder before leaving the room, leaving Derek with for terrible words and a very silent Stiles.

“I’m not giving up,” Derek says, speaking to himself, hand squeezing Stiles’ wrist. He sends a group text to the others so they know they’re gonna have to go back to researching, then it’s only him and Stiles and hope dwindling by the minute.

All the things he’s faced, the obstacles, the enemies, Stiles was always there to help but now? Now Stiles is the one needing help and Derek’s on his own.

Derek leans toward Stiles, cupping his head between his hands, “You’re the spark Stiles,” he whispers, “how am I supposed to know how to bring you back? I’ve got nothing, I’m not magic, I’m-” He feels useless, and silly talking to the empty shell of Stiles’ body, but it’s all he has left now. “You’re the one with the backup plans,” he adds, kissing Stiles’ jaw.  
“t’s why you’re not letting me go,” Stiles says, voice struggling to come out clear, but strong enough for Derek to hear and make him startle.  
“Stiles?” Derek says, pulling away to take in the entirety of Stiles’ face, Stiles’ alive-and-faintly-smiling face.  
“Hey,” Stiles answers, smile growing.  
“Hey,” Derek wants to say back, but instead he leans closer and kisses Stiles, sensing his still cold lips under his own mouth, sensing life coming back with every touch of their skin. “Sorry,” he adds, pulling away, “sorry, I just, I thought- you were...” He tries to slow down his words, slow down his breathing but his thoughts are jostling in his mind, the happiness of seeing Stiles alive again messing everything up, giving everything purpose again.  
“You can totally do that again actually,” Stiles smiles and Derek burst into laughter, resting his forehead against Stiles’.

-

“It was like being sucked in a black hole,” Stiles tells them, sitting on the couch beside Derek who hasn’t let go of his hand since he woke up. The sheriff is making some tea for the three of them. He also tries to occupy his hands so he doesn’t go back to hugging Stiles to the point of smothering him, like he almost did when Derek called him into Stiles’ room, minutes earlier.

“Scratch that, it was like being the black hole itself,” Stiles says. “Then I heard your voice, but it was like you were on the other side of a stadium, until felt your hands and it was warm and you were closer and closer until I was able to open my eyes.”

“You helped me found my way back home, Derek.” Stiles intertwines his fingers with Derek’s. “You saved me again big guy,” he smiles. “Do I still owe you one or does this make us even?”  
Derek laughs and Stiles leans in to capture that laugh on Derek’s mouth with his lips, soft warms lips he knows he’ll never get tired of kissing, if Derek lets him. If life lets them.

“I’ll have to check my notebook,” Derek replies, pulling away yet staying close to Stiles. I’ll save you anytime, he thinks, no matter the score.  
“You do that,” Stiles says, moving to settle on Derek’s lap when he hears someone clearing their throat behind him. 

The sheriff is standing in the doorway bringing tea, and though his timing may not be the best, Derek thinks waiting a few hours before he gets to be alone with Stiles is nothing compared to the possibility of having lost him forever that day.


End file.
